The advent of HDTV and other high-end digital imaging systems is increasing demand for large format high speed sensors. CMOS active pixel image sensors which have low power dissipation, are low cost and highly reliable, and which can typically be configured in a single chip solution, are increasingly being developed for large format high speed imaging applications. Large format sensors usually require an image pixel array of at least 1024×1024 pixels in size. Unfortunately, as the image array is made larger, it becomes difficult to increase pixel readout rate without also increasing frame rate because of parasitic capacitance limitations in current architectures.